2 Soul 1 Love
by Lov3Less
Summary: A story of 2 person and their love in one single night. Will the love last forever or just one night? 1896
1. HIM

I hate crowd the most and yet why am I still here in this crowded room. It was all because that herbivore say he will arrange a fight between me and the baby if I attend this party. The room started to become more and more crowded, with all those laughing, it make me sick. I went out to grab some air and to avoid all this stupid herbivore.

Suddenly I heard a soft sobbing coming from behind the bush. I walk towards it and saw a girl in a white dress with her purple hair tied up with a white iris clip. Our eyes meet as the wind blew. Who else could it be beside than that pineapple bastard vessel; as only she have the silky purple hair.

I hate his gang the most but why I thought myself that I couldn't bring myself to hate this girl. She is weak and fragile. I saw tears flowing down her porcelain check which made my heart-throb.

I reach out my hand but she ran away instead of accepting my hand. This made me angry as I look at her running back into the room. The mere thought of the crowded place just made my blood boils even more.

I walk around the garden and after walking around aimlessly, I start to feel bore and decided to head back. As I was waiting for my car at the main gate, I heard someone calling me. Suddenly, I was from behind. It took me by surprised and I was even more surprised to see her hugging me from behind.

She was shedding tears again. When I ask her why is she chasing me and hugging me, her white check turn red and she quickly look down. I found myself smitten by her.

I turn around, wipe away her tears and hug her back. I tilt her chin up and kiss her. I held her hand and escort her back to the room. The herbivore and his gangs was very surprised when they saw me holding her hands.

Suddenly that pineapple bastard showed up and pulls her away. I'm pissed by his action and want to attack him but knowing him, he definitely will use her as shield. I turn my back and walked away despite my pride.

Then I heard her voice calling out my name. I turn around and found her chasing after me not realizing that bastard was not far from her. As she almost reaches me, she was somehow blocked by some unseen glass.

I placed my hand on the glass. Without uttering a word, I just look her. She nod her head and tears flow down the cheek, as she knew what I thought.

We never met each other again since that night. But one day, we shall met again when the time come.

* * *

><p><strong>The character in this story is obviously shown as there is only one person that pineapple the most in Vongola. hehe... =D<strong>

**The character in this story might be a little OOC. .**

**I hope this story is enjoyable to you.**

**Thank you for reading. ^^**


	2. HER

The room was fill with chatters of people, crowd laughing, and couples dancing around happily on the dance floor. Everyone wore their nicest dress and best looking suit.

Though in the midst of the happy crowd, I don't feel any joy in me as I watched my friend danced with their beloved happily, I thought of 'him' and tears started to accumulate in my eyes.

I went out the room to the garden, to avoid from been seeing by my friends and worried them as well. I hid behind a bush as tears started to flow.

Suddenly, I heard footstep walking towards my hideout, I turn my face around to look the owner of the footsteps. A gentle wind blew as our met. It was the cloud man.

He reached out his hand and yet I was startle and surprised, so I ran away. I knew he was a kind man but he never show it to people, not especially to me since I serve 'him'. I ran back to the room and asked where had I went by my friends.

I just smiled telling them I was getting some air in the garden. My boss invites me to a dance and I accepted. He was a kind and caring boss for he forgive everything 'he' had done to them.

After a while, I noticed that cloud man never returned. Maybe it was because the room had become more crowded and he hates crowded place the most. I approached one of his man, Kusakabe-san, asking where is he. He told me that cloud man might still be in the garden or he had already went back.

Without wasting any time. I pick up my dress and ran and ran. While running, I shout his name hoping he is still the garden. After searching around at the garden and he was not there, I tried to search for him in the main gate.

He was there, ready to go. I ran as fast I could and hug him from behind. He turn around with surprised. At first I though he will bite me to death and I was ready to defense my self, but instead he just look at me.

Unconsciously, I start to shed tears. When he asked why am I chasing after him and hugging him made me blush and, I quickly look down feeling embarrassed for the action I just did but I, myself also didn't know why I did such thing as well.

He released my grip and turn around; and hug me back. I felt safe and rest my head on his chest. He tilt up my chin and drew his lips closer and closer to mine. Our lips meet each other.

He held my hand and escort me back to the room. My friends surprised to saw me and him holding hands. Then, the person I served suddenly appeared. He grab my hand and pull me away by force separating us.

Without saying anything, he turn his back and walked away. I chased after him after struggling for free myself from my master. I call out his name and he turn around and look at me. I was happy that he turn around but when I was about to reach him, I knock on something; as if there were like a glass was between me and him.

I placed my hand on the glass. We did utter any word nor action, but it seems like we knew each other thought. I node my head as tears flow down.

We never meet again after that night; for we promise to not meet nor speak to one another till the time come.

* * *

><p><strong>Actually both of the story was something i dream of one night. So, it can be said that it literally happened. =D<strong>

**Hope you like both the story. Sorry for any mistake I did. **

**Thank you for reading it.**

**Oh ya! Do you want this story to have an OMAKE?**


End file.
